<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I [Heart] You by narciserge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463326">I [Heart] You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narciserge/pseuds/narciserge'>narciserge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Fluff, M/M, Magic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narciserge/pseuds/narciserge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“史蒂夫被诅咒了。”娜塔莎说。鉴于她语气平静，巴基并没有立即飞奔出公寓，拆了复仇者大厦去找史蒂夫。不过，如果纽约突然着火，娜塔莎也很可能会保持冷静。他放下咖啡壶，眯着眼睛看着她。</p><p>“他被诅咒了，”他说，他突然觉得疲惫不堪，“被诅咒了什么？”</p><p>“女巫不停地咆哮着性压抑和守旧的道德准则。”她满不在乎地接着说。</p><p>“闪烁其词可不是你的作风，罗曼诺夫。”</p><p>娜塔莎闭紧嘴。有那么一会儿，巴基觉得她可能会开始笑了。“直接让你看看可能更容易点儿。”</p><p>OR:史蒂夫被一个相当有效的诅咒击中了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I [Heart] You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618426">I [Heart] You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara">writeonclara</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天早上，巴基决定学学克林特。他绕过咖啡杯，径直走向咖啡壶。昨晚是难熬的一夜，苏睿已经尽力“修理”过他了，但即使是她对梦魇也无能为力。</p><p>他给自己煮了咖啡，用左手抓起咖啡壶，然后一把切肉刀扔向坐在他餐桌旁的闯入者。</p><p>刀嵌在黑寡妇头后面的墙上。她连眼睛都没眨一下。</p><p>他们打量着彼此，巴基在观察她时将半壶咖啡一饮而尽，娜塔莎为了保证视力健康才眨下眼。</p><p>如果他们都等对方先开口，那将会有<em>另一场</em>长达45年的冷战，巴基决定做更大方的那一个，他问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>“史蒂夫被诅咒了。”娜塔莎说。鉴于她语气平静，巴基并没有立即飞奔出公寓，拆了复仇者大厦去找史蒂夫。不过，如果纽约突然着火，娜塔莎也很可能会保持冷静。他放下咖啡壶，眯着眼睛看着她。</p><p>“他被诅咒了，”他说，他突然觉得疲惫不堪，“被诅咒了什么？”</p><p>“女巫不停地咆哮着性压抑和守旧的道德准则。”她满不在乎地接着说。</p><p>“闪烁其词可不是你的作风，罗曼诺夫。”</p><p>娜塔莎闭紧嘴。有那么一会儿，巴基觉得她可能会开始笑了。“直接让你看看可能更容易点儿。”</p><hr/><p>他们就这样去了复仇者大厦。史蒂夫和巴基在那里有他们自己的楼层，尽管托尼和巴基身为两个患有PTSD的人已经做地足够好了，巴基依然不愿强人所难。和杀害你父母的人同床共塌可并不舒服，不管他有没有受九头蛇的控制。</p><p>史蒂夫在忙于复仇者事务时偶尔会在那儿停留。可能他出任务回来晚了，可能去参加复仇者电影派对：每个人会互相编辫子，谈论他们喜欢的男孩儿。巴基不了解这些。史蒂夫呆在那儿通常没什么可奇怪的，除了今天，他显然被诅咒了。</p><p>娜塔莎没有立即把他带到他们那层楼。她带他去了一个会议室，调出史蒂夫的全息影像。史蒂夫独自坐在他们那层楼的沙发上，双手抱着头，浑身都透露出疲惫。</p><p>山姆走进房间。</p><p>史蒂夫抬起头，从山姆手里接过一瓶水，还有，还有，还有小小的粉红色的心在史蒂夫头上旋动，像卡通片那样，就像他是一匹刚刚看到一位迷人的女士走过去的狼。</p><p>巴基张开了嘴。</p><p>在他漫长的一生中，他见过很多奇怪的东西。但他从没见过这样的事情。心在史蒂夫头上晃动了大约二十秒，然后像粉红色泡泡糖一样爆开了。</p><p>“怎么回事儿？”巴基问。</p><p>“我们认为，出现在他头顶上的心的数量和他喜欢一个人的程度相一致。”娜塔莎解释道。</p><p>有什么灼热的东西在巴基的胸口扭动着。他狠狠地抑制住了它。谢天谢地，他在克制负面情绪方面做过大量的练习。“所以他爱上了山姆。”</p><p>他并没有惊讶。感到情绪崩溃，没错，但没有真的惊讶。如果说有谁配得上史蒂夫的爱，那就是山姆。</p><p>“哦，没有。”娜塔莎说。当巴基把目光从全息影像上移开看她时，她耸了耸肩。“至少没有他爱我们其他人那么深。我们都有7到9颗心，这取决于他的心情，或者说他有多生气。托尼在一次争吵后得到了最低的数目，但他仍然得到了5颗。”她停顿了一下，然后得意洋洋地补充道：“我有一次得到了10颗。”</p><p>“哦。”巴基说。</p><p>“奇异博士说过一两天就会好的。”娜塔莎安慰道。</p><p>哦。”巴基重复着。他的脑子出奇地一片空白。尽管从各方面考虑，这都并不是一个罕见的事件。</p><p>幸亏娜塔莎有着无穷的耐心。“他想见你。”她解释说。</p><p>巴基怀疑地看着她：“那他为什么不给我发个电子邮件呢？</p><p>娜塔莎也瞪了回来：“你是说短信？”</p><p>巴基摆了摆手。她明白了他的意思。</p><p>“我不知道。”娜塔莎耸耸肩说。</p><p>巴基相信娜塔莎的程度就像他能把她扔出去的距离一样，不过也没有很远，如果他想把她扔出去，她会折断他的脊椎。但史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，巴基注定有一天要跟着这个傻小子从悬崖边上掉下去。</p><p>“他在你们那层楼上。”娜塔莎用施助的口吻说道。</p><p>“谢谢。”巴基说。</p><hr/><p>即使他不住在复仇者大厦，扫描器还是能认出他。那个尖刻的爱尔兰人工智能没有提出任何疑问，把他带到了他和史蒂夫的楼层。</p><p>巴基在门口犹豫了一下。他严厉地警告自己，不能对史蒂夫要求过高，因为史蒂夫已经为他做了那么多。他想要的只是7到9颗心，至少超过5颗。</p><p>如果他只得到了1颗心，那也比他应得的要多了。</p><p>于是他压下自己愚蠢的恐惧，打开门，平静地说：“嘿，史蒂夫。”</p><p>史蒂夫的头猛地一动。“等一下——”他说，巴基在房间几乎被粉红色的小心撑爆之前，看到白色围着婴儿蓝色在打转。一打又一打，一打又一打，直到超过了100颗，很可能超过了<em>200颗</em>。心就像由樱花花瓣组成的旋风一样在房间里旋动着。</p><p>“上帝啊。”巴基哽咽地说。</p><p>“<em>上帝啊</em>。”史蒂夫震惊地说。</p><p> 巴基笑了。他弯下腰，抱紧肚子，发自内心地<em>大笑起来</em>。</p><p>“上帝啊，别<em>笑</em>了。”史蒂夫说。他艰难地穿过那些心，以便可以抓住巴基的肩膀。心挤在他鲜红的脸附近。巴基不得不支撑着自己靠在墙上，咳嗽着发出不可控制的笑声。</p><p>“别这么混蛋。”史蒂夫说着，恼怒地挥手赶走那些不断地撞到他脸上的心。</p><p>“史蒂夫，”巴基喘息着问，“真的吗？<em>真的吗</em>？”</p><p>史蒂夫用一只手捂住脸，试图掩盖自己的脸红。不像巴基以前那样，在他们还是孩子的时候他也<em>从来没</em>脸红过。“对不起，”他在手后喃喃着说，“我<em>告诉过</em>他们不要让你到这儿来。我不想让你承担这个。”</p><p>“史蒂夫，你这个傻瓜。”巴基一边说，一边用手背遮住眼睛。他抬起头，对着史蒂夫咧嘴笑了笑，那笑容比他几十年前的笑还要快活。他们周围是上百颗粉红色的心，它们像没有脑子的、兴奋的飞蛾一样快乐地跳动着。“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>